The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CGP 69846A in patients with cancer when administered as a continuous intravenous (IV) infusion for 21 consecutive days. The maximally tolerated dose is defined as the dose level immediately below the dose level which produced dose-limiting toxicity. The secondary objectives of this study are to characterize the safety profile and pharmacokinetic behavior of CGP 69846A when administered as a continuous IV infusion for 21 consecutive days. The tertiary objective of this study is to evaluate patients for the presence or absence of an objective response (i.e., complete response, partial response, stable disease, or progressive disease). The potential anti-tumor activity of CGP 69846A will be evaluated as a function of dose level, duration of treatment, and cancer type.